


ClassicBerry Drabbles

by Pentollsin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Lamia, Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Attempt at Humor, Classicberry - Freeform, Fluff, From Now On The Tags Don't Apply To Every Drabble, Gaster Blasters, I Tried To Make Them Mostly Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sanscest - Freeform, Stargazing, Underswap Sans (Undertale), little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentollsin/pseuds/Pentollsin
Summary: Just some drabbles with Undertale and Underswap Sans, motivated by Elegantfolly who complained long ago that there isn't enough appreciation for this ship





	1. Calm in a Silent Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElegantFolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantFolly/gifts).



> This actually came from the first ever story idea I had in mind, which was basically that monsters were never sealed underground, Sans and Papyrus were at the same age +went to a university and Blue was an orphan without a brother in their class.

 

 

 

 

“I'VE NEVER SEEN HIM THIS EXHAUSTED.”

Sans turned away from the TV that was playing the latest episode of Big Bang Theory to look at his brother. Papyrus was slowly walking towards him, towel still in his hands from washing the dishes. There was a slight concern written on his face as he reached the couch and Sans couldn’t help but look down.

Blue was currently sleeping, his head in Sans’ lap, mouth slightly open and his hands placed in front of him. His breathing was even, his chest slowly rising and falling under the plain white shirt. He had been asleep for 20 minutes, closing his eyes as soon as he and the other skeleton reached the couch and it was a cute scene watching how the little skeletons fought against it, until he gave up and just lay down. There was a little fond smile playing on Sans’ face but also worry.

Papyrus was right: even if his posture seemed relaxed now, they both noticed the dark circles under Blue’s eyesockets and how his school uniform was crinkled which was a rare sight. They knew something happened the moment he knocked on their shared apartment’s door and showed them a fake smile but they didn’t say anything. They just led him in, had a dinner together with the usual banter, filled with puns from Sans and groans from the other two. They didn’t say anything when they noticed Blue was quieter than usual. After then they decided to watch TV while Papyrus washed the dishes. They didn’t say anything when Blue just agreed, not even attempting a friendly argument about him wanting to do the cleaning.

Not that they didn’t want to help, in fact, they did just that. They knew Blue. They knew when was time to show concern and ask questions, they knew when Blue was ready to answer. They didn’t push, didn’t force, it was not what they promised to do for Blue.

“DO YOU THINK SOMETHING HAPPENED WITH THE ORPHANAGE AGAIN?”

“I wouldn’t doubt it bro. Last time they were in a pretty big debt still.” Sans sighed as he softly put his hand on the other’s shoulder, gently stroking it. Blue seemed to relax even more under the touch and Sans couldn’t help but think back to the time when they first saw him, all three of them in the same class as fresh year students, shining with positivity and enthusiasm while having the perfect mask to hide his problems. Sans wasn’t surprised, he thought living in an orphanange as a lonely child brings that out of you. He was happy that his instincts told him to pick Blue as their third part of the household. Like two mother hen, Sans and Papyrus has been taking care of him since then, although they had to learn when to back up.

“I hope everything turns out okay…” Papyrus’ voice was quiet, like he was thinking and Sans just nodded, still remembering back.

“You are really fond of him, are you not, brother?”

“wha-?” Sans looked up at Papyrus who had a small smirk on his face and when he processed what his brother was implying, his cheeks turned blue a little bit, shrinking his face in his jacket. He turned to Blue and didn’t even realise his hand moved up, now stroking the other’s head.

“YOU TWO ARE QUITE CUTE TOGETHER.” Papyrus's voice went back to his usual volume, a smile on his face.

“Pap, cute it out, now” Said skeleton just rolled his eyelights at the pun but his smirk turned to a soft smile.

“YOU TWO ARE VERY SIMILAR. YOU BOTH THINK YOU DON'T DESERVE EACH OTHER, BUT FEAR NOT BROTHER! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SHOW YOU THAT YOUR THINKING IS WRONG!”

Sans’ cheek turned to a darker shade of blue but he couldn’t help but chuckle at his bro’s words. His brother was still the coolest. He looked down at Blue who was moving around, now being closer to Sans and clinging to him a bit with his hands. He smiled and pet the other’s skull which earned a little noise from him that suspiciously sounded like a purr.

They will help Blue out no matter what. That’s what they promised and that’s what they always did. They will soon know what happened with him and then they will be there for him because he deserved it.

And who knew… Maybe Papyrus will actually be able to show him he deserves Blue.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


	2. I would bring down the stars for you

Blue never really enjoyed gazing at the stars. Not that they weren’t pretty! He thought they were hundred times better than the “stars” in Waterfall and there were so many! It was just… He couldn’t find them still enjoyable after some minutes of looking at the night sky.

He often caught Papy, when he went to his training with Alphys, sitting or lying on the bench that was in the Wishing room when they were still trapped down in the Underground, looking up with a calm expression on his face. He never understood why those sparkling stones sometimes made his brother more relaxed than the smoking, but he wasn’t complaining about it. That was way healthier than those filthy cigarettes, so Blue wasn’t about to stop Papy, whenever he found him in the room, thank you very much. He just simply never understood. Not even when they got to the surface and his brother spent many of the first nights out there awake, watching the real and endless stars. He rarely went out with Papy, he was more fond of the mornings and shiny days, but he tried to go at least once or twice with him, so he wouldn’t feel guilty.

When the other version of him and his brother met for the first time, it was amazing how quickly Blue and Papyrus became friends, but Papy and Sans were maybe even faster about it. They acted like they were in total sync, telling puns left and right, much for their younger brothers’ annoyance, talking about science and of course, stars. The two quickly became stargazing buddies and the group just grew as they met other alternative universes.

So when Blue and Sans started dating, he was expecting that they would go stargazing sometimes from now on, but it didn’t make Blue any less happy, because at least he was with someone who he loved and what did his opinion matter if Sans wanted to do it sometimes?

But when they actually went to their first stargazing… It was different than what Blue imagined. He still didn’t enjoy looking at them as much as Sans did, but he did enjoy the other skeleton himself. He liked how his eyes would fill with that awe that never seemed to lessen when he looked up at the night sky. He liked how his normally relaxed boyfriend would get all excited and started to ramble, almost as fast as Undyne about anime. He liked how his whole body seemed to glow and his soul would brighten up so much that it was almost visible under his blue jacket. And he liked how many stories he knew about the patterns. Stories that would make him excited too, like a child, the fairy tales, the history behind them.

It wasn’t until they started sleeping together, that Blue realised how calming are really the stars for Sans.

The first nightmare filled night was the scariest for him. He woke up, feeling Sans turning and tossing, whimpering quietly and quickly tried to wake him up. When he did, Sans immediately sat up and started trembling, trying to calm himself down enough to be able to teleport away, not even realising Blue was next to him. The short skeleton quickly went out to search for his lover in his own pajamas and almost called up his brother in the middle of a night before he found Sans, an hour later on the nearby clearing where they usually went stargazing. Sans was already much more relaxed by that time and he even had to calm Blue down a bit when he tackled him down to the ground with a hug.

After that, it seemed to become a routine. Once or twice in a week Blue would wake up because of Sans and his nightmares, he would try to wake him up, and when he succeeded, find Sans on the clearing after he teleported away and spent the rest of the night with him out, under the stars, hoping his presence also helped his lover’s soul to calm down, which, as Sans said multiple times, always did. Blue always tried to show, he was there for him and the other skeleton was grateful for that.

It still surprised Blue, when 3 months after the first incident, Sans grabbed him before he teleported away and before he knew it, he was next to his boyfriend on the grass. Sans didn’t say anything, just squeezed Blue’s hand, who, like he knew what the other wanted, leaned into him and started stroking his back. Since then, Sans always brought Blue with him when he teleported, and clung to him, looking up at the stars like him and those were the only things keeping him together until he calmed down enough to start talking, loosening his hold on Blue and letting him get comfortable.

Blue was happy at those times. Not because of the nightmares or because how His lover reacted to them. He was happy because he knew he was one of the things that helped Sans get back up from where he fell and keep his life together, make it better. He was happy he could be someone like that…

“What’s that smile for?” Sans’ voice pulled Blue out of his thoughts and he looked up to the other skeleton. He had a nightmare again and they have been out on the clearing for two hours now, Blue sitting on his lap and leaning his back against his chest, wrapping his arms around the shorter skeleton. Blue just stared at him, his smile widening a bit.

“I’m just happy”

“heh” Sans snorted and squeezed Blue’s body to him. There was a comfortable silence, before he spoke again. “You are my star, you know that?”

Blue’s eyes widened as his soul swelled with happiness and he felt his pupils shape into hearts.

Blue never really enjoyed gazing at the stars.

But he would never change these moments under them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


	3. Any Prank is Worth for Your Laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble I wrote for this drawing: https://elegantfolly.tumblr.com/post/169629653986

“Can you give me the marker for a sec, Blue?” Sans was standing in front of Stretch, who was sleeping on his chair at his waterfall station. He was only half whispering, knowing full well that the alternate version of his brother wouldn’t even stir at their voice, if he was anything like himself. Blue stopped admiring his work on the station’s wall and looked at him.

“Only if you don’t draw anything lewd on his face”

“nah, I just wanna ad _dress_ the situation”

“Sans!” Blue pouted, but his eyes were glinting with that same mischievous happiness, that has been there since they teleported here. Sans just winked at him, as he grabbed the purple skirt he was wearing. He didn’t think he would ever wear something like this, but it wasn’t a choice of his. As a prank, Stretch hid all the clothing in the household, even his own, so the two would only have the choice to wear the dresses the taller skeleton left for them. Other than the skirt, he had a striped, half-long sleeved waist on and purple ballet shoes. It was simple and suspiciously, in the right size for him. Blue though….

Sans’ jaw almost dropped when he first saw Blue’s black dress. It wasn’t a fancy one, but the way it swayed around him, how it perfectly slimmed to his body, like skin… Well, he had only one word in his mind at that time: beautiful.

After they dressed up, they were thinking about how to revenge Stretch’s prank and Blue within minutes, had a plan. Apparently, this world’s Alphys hated graffiti and gave the double amount of paperwork to any sentry who let their station be vandalised. The idea was born and Sans quickly teleported to Stretch, after finding a permanent marker.

It surprised Sans, how sly his boyfriend can be, but he didn’t complain, as he now started to write the word “nerd” on the tall skeleton’s forehead.

When he was done, he looked back at Blue, who was listening to the Echo flower, leaning forward, and Sans’ soul pulsed with happiness at how the faint light of the plant illuminated Blue, making him look even more beautiful in his eyes. He stepped to him, Giving back the marker with a grin. Blue looked back at his brother and giggled, which then shortly turned into a full laugh, Sans joining in as the shorter skeleton grabbed his boyfriend and started running away, as the stones in the walls seemed to brighten up, just like everything did around them in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


	4. The Best Kind Of Pets

"Wowie!" Blue squeaked as he looked at the little blasters that were floating around Sans, who had a groovy grin on his face. The blasters weren't much bigger than the two skeleton's hands and there were at least 20 of them, their skulls giving away a somewhat happy expression. As soon as they spotted Blue, they flew towards him, snuggling to his body and face, and Sans was sure if they had a tongue, they would have licked his boyfriend already. The thought made him chuckle as he watched his little attacks tackled Blue to the ground who was giggling madly and trying to playfully push them away. "I didn't know yours can get this little! Papy always made them as big as me!"

"He can make them this small too, just like Red and Slim" Sans stepped next to his head, grinning down at him as he pet one of the floating skulls. " _Big_ surprise for you?"

"Sans!" Blue sat up while some of the attacks placed themselves in his lap, the others circling around the two of them. He gently grabbed one of the blasters and started stroking it. "When we started living in Snowdin, Papy said I was still too young to go outside alone, so he always made two for me before I went out without him to explore the forest..." His eyes had a faraway expression in them, with a fond smile on his face, and Sans' grin turned softer. He did the same for Papyrus when they moved there. He always made 6-7 little ones for him, and damn if it wasn't tiring doing that almost every day at that age, but it was totally worth it. Anything was for his baby brother's safety and happiness and he could look out for him that way. What mattered if Papyrus asked for one more sometimes and the exhaustion made him sleep 16 hours after doing it, when in return he got to see his happiness shining bright on his face, just like it now did on his boyfriend.

He felt something pull him down harshly, and he stumbled to the grassy ground, falling on his back. He blinked in confusion, and Blue's head came into view, leaning above him while he was on his knees with some of his blasters, giggling again, his eyes sparkling.

"Mweh heh heh! Can you tell me more about them?"

"Well..." Sans had a playful smile on his face and the shorter skeleton already knew what was coming. "They are pretty big numbskulls, just like me."

"Sans..."

"They tend to get bonely if I only summon one."

"Sans!"

"Throw them a bone, they will surely bring-"

"MWEH!" Blue shoved him away as he stood up, pouting. He heard Sans chuckle behind him and he saw that the blasters looked like they were cackling. That got Blue thinking. There was always something he wanted to ask his brother about, but he felt like he knew the answer for it. But just to make sure, now that he had a chance... "Hey, Sans?"

Said skeleton was still chuckling as he stood up, making most of the floating skulls disappear, so there was only four, all around his boyfriend. He looked at him with a nod, silently telling him to continue.

"are these actually just attacks? They are not like our bone or blue attacks... Are they sentient? I mean, I see they are somewhat are But you created them so...are they?"

"Just as much as me" Blue opened his mouth, but Sans continued before he could say anything. "They are basically me, in a sense."

"YOU?!"

"In the flesh." He replied, stepping next to his boyfriend with his grin widening.

Blue was too surprised to scold him for the pun and immediately started rambling. "But how do you mean??? Part of your magic, yes, but part of your soul?! Because that's what would mean, right? Do you actually see through them? Can you feel when I touch them? That's how Papy knew whenever I was in trouble? How is that even possible? How can-"

"Slow down pipsqueak." Sans hold up his hands, like he was surrendering to the ongoing questions and snorted when he saw Blue's death glare at hearing the nickname. He was still thankful for Edge coming up with that. "No, they don't have a part of my soul, they are only connected to it. No, I can't see through them. No, I don't feel when you touch them. Yes, that's how he knew. The connection resonates differently when I use them for attacks, and the same resonations coming through when they detect danger, sorta say. And the last question... I don't really know." He sighed, stroking the back of his head. "All four of us searched for how Ga- how the doctor did it, but we found nothing. We are looking at all of our notes now and trying to find some missing pieces in each other's True lab, seeing if one of us missed something...."

Blue didn't miss how Sans slightly flinched at almost saying Gaster's name. He quickly tried to change the conversation and his line of thought. "But that's cool! Not as cool as the Magnificent Sans but it still is, mweh heh heh! So they respond like you would too?"

"In certain ways, yes." If Sans saw through his actions, he didn't say anything. He stepped closer to one of the blasters and cocked his head. The blaster mirrored him and Blue squeaked at how cute this looked. Sans sheepishly looked away, his cheekbones tinted with blue. "Anyways, they can be quite practical. In the beginning, it was hard to kept them summoned for long periods of time and they were a little mischievous. I think my teenager years can be blamed for that.... Or just me, in general-"

"Can you make them big enough to ride on them?!" Blue shouted excitedly and looked at him with those pleading puppy eyes, that told Sans he already knew the answer.

"I thought you only liked to ride on one bone" Sans winked.

"It’s still your magic, just bigger" Blue replied without missing a beat, although not without a blush that Sans had too. They looked at each other for some seconds, before Sans started to snort and Blue shortly followed him with a giggle.

"Touchè. Okay, step back"

His boyfriend did as he was told and Sans sighed, his right eye going blank while the other turned blue and concentrated. The four mini blasters disappeared and instantly there was a huge skull in front of them. Blue's jaw dropped as he looked at it. He could fit in its eyesockets even! It was enormous!

"Heh, it's good to know I can still take your breath away, but you should snap back your mouth already, before something flies in"

Blue turned to him and Sans' eyes widened. Blue had the biggest stars in his eyes, shaking with excitement. "This. Is. Awesome!!!" He screeched happily as he jumped up and down, like a kid. The blaster looked at them with a somewhat curious expression.

Sans' smiled softer at Blue's reaction. He honestly thought the smaller skeleton would be afraid of it, but apparently his boyfriend surprised him, as he sometimes did.

Said skeleton was petting the giant skull at the moment, while looking up at it, the stars in his eyes not disappearing. The blaster seemed like it was enjoying the attention and leant a bit closer to Blue. Sans just rolled his eyes, but his smile stiffened when he noticed something mischievous glint in the attacks eyes.

Goddammit.

“No.” Sans’ voice was firm but before he could take a step, the blaster slightly opened its mouth and grabbed Blue’s bandana with his teeth, lifting him up a bit. The shorter skeleton yelped in surprise while Sans cursed under his breath. He forgot that the bigger ones always were more wicked. Understandable, considering the bigger they are, the more connection they have to his soul but come on! It acted like when he was in a pranking streak.

Like it heard him, the blaster looked at him, then turned away and started floating away, still holding Blue who wiggled, scared expression on his face.

“Sans!”

“I’m on it!” Sans shouted, but couldn’t stop himself from snorting at the situation, as he chased after them on the little field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


	5. Just a Lamia drabble

Here is a thing: being a skeleton has its positives; you get cold harder, papercuts are basically non-existent and you don’t have to worry about eating too much and buying new clothes after you stopped growing. That all sounds nice, right? There is one big downfall though: you don’t really want to fall down, unless there is something really soft under you, because your bones hurt you more than the fall itself. Don’t tell a skeleton it couldn’t be that bad, until you had fallen on your ass without flesh covering your tailbone.

Which is exactly why Comic bit back a shout when he fell backwards onto the floor with a rather enthusiastic lamia clinging to him after he jumped on the skeleton. As the pain substituted, he looked down at the snake-creature who was sitting in his lap, hugging him.

“Blue… What did I tell you hugging me like this when I get home?”

The lamia leant back, letting go of the other and looking sheepishly down to his fidgeting hands. “To not do it because I still can’t control my strength about this and I will make you fall?”

Comic lifted his brow-bones, pointing at himself then around them as if to show the position they were in and Blue started fidgeting even faster. “Sorry…”

“All is forgiven. No need to hold a bone over it” Comic smiled as he saw Blue’s expression turn into a pout sliding off of him, to let the other one stand up. As he got up, the skeleton let out a groan, slightly massaging the bones that got hit the most and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee as he took off his jacket. “Why the excited welcoming bytheway?”

Blue slithered closer to him, playing with his bandana as he started to speak. “Rus and my brother went out for a ‘walk’ and they wanted some alone-time so I told them I would stay here and wait for you!”

“Alone-time, eh?” Comic replied as he found his favourite mug that said ‘I have to make bad chemistry puns because all the good ones Argon’ and set it onto the counter, next to the coffee-maker.

“Yes. I knew I wasn’t really needed, even if I too, wanted to go out a bit.” The end of his tail started to wiggle, showing off his nervousness and restless energy. “I just hope Stretch will talk to him finally…”

“If he is anything like me, than he literally needs someone to push him into telling my bro his feelings. But hey, just as he said to me, I told him that as long as they are boneding and not boning, I give my blessings” He chuckled as he leant down to Blue, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead, who, in turn, started lightly blushing, despite how he tried to look irritated.

“Your puns are even more horrible when you try to be lewd…”

“Love ya too” Comic chuckled as poured some coffee for himself, turning around and going into the livingroom, sitting on the couch. At his response, the lamia’s face turned even a darker shade of blue as he followed him, climbing up to the furniture.

“Will we go out today?”

“Why do you think I’m drinking this?” He held up his cup and at the same time, he turned the other’s soul blue and lifted himself in his lap, hugging him with his free hand as the lamia yelped in surprise. Comic just chuckled again, sipping his coffee as he stroked Blue’s ecto-body. The lamia quickly relaxed and leant into Comic, starting to give out a sound that was very similar to purring. The skeleton kissed him on the cheek before he leant back on the couch and started to talk about what happened today in the lab.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


	6. No Laughing Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the same Universe as the First chapter here

“Cheers.”

The two glasses clinked together, then Comic downed half of his now third cocktail. Blue drank his shot of whiskey, disgust apparent on his face as he watched the other.

“If you are only going to ask for Bloody Mary from me, I’m not making you another one.”

“Not everyone can drink a whole bottle of Bourbon without getting drunk, bud. I actually have to look out and try not to be hangover tomorrow on my astrology class.”

“I am just simply not a lightweight.” said Blue in a teasing tone, putting his glass down onto the table.

Comic smirked, leaning forward on the couch. “So, you’re saying you tolerate the drinks better than me?”

Blue rolled his eyelights as the other chuckled. “Yes, especially because drinks can’t tell puns.”

“Then I must be unbeerable.”

“Comic. Stop. Now.” Blue scolded him, but his mouth twitched upwards.

“Cannot not get annoyed by my wineing, can you?”

“Oh, for Asgore’s sake…”

“Brew just want to ruin the alcohol’s repubation-”

“Stop it!” Blue was snickering now as he poked Comic’ hipbone to make him stop.

The other yelped and they both stilled for a few seconds, Blue’s eyes widening before a mischievous smile appeared on his face. Comic put down his glass and started getting up, familiar with what a smile like that meant, but he was too slow. The other grabbed him, pulling him back and immediately starting to tickle him.

Comic was tackled under the other, writhing in his hold as he tried to get away from Blue’s hands. The other was merciless and soon, Comic was blushing, louder and louder chuckles breaking out of him.

“Blu-uee! Stoohp! Mweh-heh-heh!”

It took him a moment to realise the other was stilled above him, his eyelights turning to stars. It was another few seconds to comprehend what noise did just come out of his mouth. His eyes widened, blush deepening as he grabbed his hoodie and pulled it over his head.

“Was that-”

“N-nope”

“You just-”

“Nothing happened! Gotta go!” Pushing the other off of him, he got up, power walking to his own bedroom.

“I knew you laughed like me!” Blue shouted triumphantly as the other shut the door behind him and he snickered when he heard Comic shout back another “NOPE”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


	7. Caught in the Right Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is not singing the official song of Mr. Brightside by the Killers  
> He is singing this cover of it  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUPL8CaL0ps

It was one of those rare days in Snowdin when Sans felt bored. Well, he was always kind of bored when it came to work and sitting at his guard station, but he never actively wanted to do something about his boredom. Usually a good nap or visiting the Ruins door was enough.

So there he was, sitting on the old chair and tapping his fingers on the wooden planks, thinking what to do. He didn’t want to get up, so going to Grillby’s was out of options, but maybe something else could help. He could always call up Papyrus, knowing he would pick up on the second ring no matter what. Although he was on training with Undyne right now and also with Edge as the latter didn’t believe their Undyne was just as strong as Felldyne. Calling Stretch was also out of the question because he was at his own Lab in Underswap. Sans had no idea where Red was but he didn’t even want to know, and Blue told him he will come for a visit this afternoon. That at least was something he looked forward to, especially since they haven’t seen each other for almost two weeks now, but hey, Blue actually had stuff to do back in Underswap.

Thinking of Blue made Sans remember an old memory; when he met Alphys in University and the two ended up being roommates, Alphys often found sappy, romantic songs which she then listened to. Not that Sans was bothered by it, he didn’t care one bit, other than unconsciously learning the lyrics of those. And lately there has been one that occasionally popped up in his head.

So, having no better idea, he looked around to make sure no one was there, before starting to hum the first notes. He followed the gentle cords of a guitar in his head, before the first words were sung.

_“Coming out of my cage_

_Doing just fine_

_Gotta, gotta be down_

_Want it all…”_

His low baritone buzzed with his Soul, his fingers now tapping the rhythm of it. He didn’t realise how his body slowly relaxed as the words came out of his mouth, although he still looked around once more. He was never singing to other people or close to them, and he did not feel comfortable starting now.

_“Started out with a kiss_

_Did it end up like this?_

_Only a kiss, it was only a kiss...”_

Other memories appeared in his mind, as he continued singing, the lyrics embedded in his mind enough not to concentrate on them. He saw himself laying on the floor with Alphys, listening this song for the first time and laughing about the absurdity of it, then it changed into him first seeing Blue as the Machine suddenly started working and their Underswap versions toppled out of it, memories then changing to the talks they had which broke down their walls of fake smiles, to the first kiss they shared as a bold move from both of them.

_“…But it’s just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_I’m Mr. Brigthtside tonight”_

He didn’t notice that he closed his eyes while singing and he opened them as the verse ended, coming face to face with Blue himself, watching him with wide, awe filled eyelights. Sans abruptly stopped singing, immediately feeling his face heat up, the blue glow of his blush appearing. He tried to get up but, losing his balance on the chair, he fell backwards with a yelp.

He lay there for a moment, embarrassed and wondering if he can make the ground open under him before Blue appeared next to him, his boots kicking up the soft snow around them.

“Wowie, I did not know you can sing! Are you okay?”

Sans didn’t say anything, just blushed harder as Blue just confirmed his fears, that he heard him sing. He was seriously contemplating a teleport above one of Hotland’s lava filled pit, before he felt two hands grab him and pulling him up to stand up on his own. Sans looked back at Blue, who was wearing one of those fond smiles, only meant for the people Blue considered close to him, and the next thing Sans knew was Blue giving a quick kiss on his metaphorical cheeks.

“I do think you have a great voice.”

Sans just awkwardly chuckled after the initial internal screaming, wondering how he ended up in this situation and also making himself realise he was luckier than he thought, having a boyfriend like Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want!


End file.
